The Double Date
by sibunagirl
Summary: Ethan and Benny finally ask out the girls of their dreams- Sarah and Erica. They decide to go on a normal double date to the movies. Of course, nothing is ever normal in White Chapel, so what will happen when an old enemy comes back and threatens to ruin the double date? Rated T just in case. Written so it takes place around where season 2 started
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

So, this fic was written roughly a year ago with a friend of mine that I met in the MBAV fandom, Baily. I intended to put it on 's site right after we finished it, but I never really got a chance to, and then school got in the way and I forgot about uploading it until quite recently. You can find me on Tumblr as mbavfan, and Baily on Tumblr as lifeaccordingtobaily. Hope you like it!

~mbavfan

* * *

"So, how was hanging out with your babysitter on Friday?" Benny asked Ethan, a smug expression on his face.

"She's not my babysitter, she's Jane's." Ethan argued. "We only watched a movie and Jane fell asleep in the middle of it, so Sarah put Jane to bed and we finished watching the movie. There wasn't enough time for another one; Sarah and I just sat on the couch and talked until Mom and Dad got back." Ethan explained, dialing his combination and opening his locker to grab some books he needed for the first class of the day.

"Did you two canoodle?" Benny inquired; smirking when he saw Ethan's reddened face.

"No." Ethan replied, somewhat angrily. Ethan couldn't stay mad at Benny for long, though, so he sighed and shut his locker, turning towards Benny. "I just wish I had the nerve to ask Sarah out. Whenever I try to ask her out on a date, my brain freezes and I look like an idiot so I walk away." he said.

"Let me put a spell on you, dude. I read this great spell in one of Grandma's books that gives you courage!" Benny exclaimed.

"No way. Your spells always mess up somehow and I'm not ready for you to use magic on my love life. Enough about Sarah and I, what about Erica? I see you still haven't asked her out yet." Ethan responded, happy he was finally able to change the subject.

Benny paused for a moment, trying to think of what to say. Ethan had won this round. "I'll ask her out...eventually." Benny said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, right, you're just going to try to flirt with her at school and then go home so you can stare at the pictures of her you have hidden under your mattress." Ethan hissed.

"Dude! Not cool! You promised you wouldn't talk about that!" Benny whispered as he and Ethan began to walk towards their first period class.

Ethan just smiled and kept walking. They walked in silence for a while, until Benny got a great idea and slapped Ethan on the arm in excitement.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ethan asked while rubbing his arm.

"I just got the greatest idea ever! We ask Sarah and Erica out at the same time and go on a date together!" Benny exclaimed.

"So, kind of like a double date?"

"Exactly, E! A double date! Genius! And no magic required!"

"That could work." Ethan mused, secretly bubbling with excitement.

"Then it's decided!" Benny announced. They weren't able to continue their conversation, though, because they walked into class and the bell rang. They didn't sit near each other, so they'd have to do more planning at lunch.

* * *

"There she is, go ask her out," Benny pointed to Sarah, who was on the other side of the cafeteria.

Ethan pushed his friend's arm back into his lap. "Don't point! And I'll ask her out later."

Benny smiled. "Oh, ask her out later huh? Need to be somewhere more private?"

"No, I just need some time to prepare myself," Ethan said sheepishly.

Rory crept up behind the boys, as slowly as he could. Touching them both lightly on the shoulder he said, "So, what's up dudes?"

Ethan jumped, knocking over his milk. "Rory! What was that?"

Rory appeared in front of the boys startling them once again. "Oh, just me being a vampire ninja."

"Well, would you cut it out?" Benny passed Ethan some of his napkins.

"So, Ethan is asking who out?" Rory asked placing his tray on the table, and sitting down in one of the plastic red chairs. "It better not be Della, or you'll be dead," he said, anger brewing in his eyes. "Well, technically you'll be undead, but either way, it won't be pretty."

"Relax," Benny laughed. "It's Sarah, you should know that. We made a deal that E here would ask Sarah out, if I'd ask Erica out. We're planning a double date."

Rory let out a sigh of relief, "Oh, I guess, I should've known it was Sarah. That's a good idea though."

"So, you like Della now?" Ethan asked. "I thought you'd never be over Betty." Benny had to stifle a laugh, but luckily Rory didn't notice.

"Betty was just okay. Della is prettier!" Rory exclaimed. "I'm going to try asking her out soon."

"Woah, there, Rory, don't make it look like you're too eager." Benny advised, knowing if Rory asked Della out now she'd say no and he'd have to run to Ethan and him for comfort.

"I guess you're right." Rory responded. "When is Ethan asking Sarah out?"

"He was supposed to ask her out now, but he's being a scaredy-cat." Benny answered, glaring at Ethan who was staring at his tray. Ethan looked up at Benny.

"Well, you never said when you're asking Erica out. You go first!" Ethan said.

"Fine. Watch and learn, E," Benny announced, rising from his seat and marching over towards Erica's table. Sarah was nowhere to be seen, which was good, since Benny wanted Ethan to ask Sarah out without her knowing about the double date.

The boys watched as Benny strolled over to the table. He was pretending he had all the confidence in the world, but his act quickly faded when Erica looked up at him. "Can I help you, loser?"

"Hi," he stammered, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. "I was uh, wondering if maybe you wanted to go out with me this Saturday? Ethan was planning on asking Sarah, we were gonna make it a double date..." he trailed off.

"Haven't I told you this before, I don't go out with geeks," the blonde said sternly.

Benny tried not to notice the awkward looks he was getting from Erica's friends. "Please," he said softly. "Can't you just give me a chance?"

Erica sighed, "Where are we going?"

"Uh, we were thinking the movies," he said slowly, not sure how she'd feel about the idea.

"Sure why not," she shrugged; a chorus of awww's coming from her friends.

Benny blushed, a warm feeling spreading through his body. "Wait? So you'll go?"

"Yes, I'll go. Now leave before I change my mind."

"Okay, I'll call you later," Benny said quickly before rushing back to his friends, a huge smile on his face.

"How'd it go?" Ethan asked, hoping Erica said yes so he could ask Sarah out.

"Great. She was just so happy that I asked her out. She immediately said she'd come." Benny lied.

Ethan seemed to be satisfied with this answer, but Rory knew better.

"Oh really?" he asked. "From what I heard with my super Vampire Ninja abilities, she turned you down at first and you had to beg her to go."

"Well..."Benny began. He realized he couldn't avoid this, so he admitted Rory was right.

The lunch bell suddenly rang, and Ethan grabbed his books. "Sarah is coming over to babysit today, I'll ask her then." he told the two boys before rushing off to class.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day, the doorbell rang at the Morgan's house. Mrs. Morgan rushed over to the door and opened it. "Sarah!" she exclaimed. "Good to see you. We'll be out until 11 so make sure Jane is in bed by the time we get back. Be good, Ethan! Be good, Jane!" she yelled before walking out the door shortly before Mr. Morgan. Sarah walked into the living room to find Ethan working on homework.

"Hey." Sarah said, plopping down on the couch next to Ethan. He looked nice today, but she'd never tell him that.

"H-hi Sarah." Ethan responded, appearing a bit more nervous than usual. Sarah ignored that, though, he probably had some big test tomorrow that he was worried about.

"I'll call Jane down and we'll watch a movie, okay?" Sarah asked, already rising from her seat on the couch to go get Jane.

"Yeah, s-sure." he said. He closed his textbook that he'd been looking at; he wasn't even doing any work, but he knew if he didn't have something to do when Sarah came over he'd appear even more nervous.

Ethan got up from the couch and grabbed some snacks from the kitchen, returning just as Sarah popped a DVD into the DVD player and Jane was making herself comfortable on the couch.

Like always, Jane had managed to fall asleep in the middle of the movie. Ethan could never understand how she could do that- especially during a freaky horror movie. As soon as the movie ended, Sarah put Jane to bed and walked back downstairs. Ethan glanced over at the clock; his parents would be home in ten minutes so he had to act fast. Now was the time to ask Sarah out.

"Sarah, I-I've got a question for you." Ethan began, suddenly overwhelmed with a feeling of nervousness. What if she turned him down? Ethan tried pushing that thought out of his head.

"Yeah?" Sarah asked. Ethan was so cute when he was nervous, something else she would never tell him.

"Well, if you aren't busy on Saturday I was thinking that maybe... you could go out on a d-date with me?" Ethan said. "Benny asked Erica out and she said yes so it'd be a double date and we'd be going to the movies, if you come."

Sarah was trying to hide her excitement. Ethan had finally asked her out! "Sounds great, Ethan!" Sarah gushed, hugging Ethan. Ethan, both surprised and happy by her display of affection, returned the hug.

Suddenly, Ethan's parents walked in the door and headed into the living room, causing Ethan and Sarah to break apart. "Good night, Sarah. See you tomorrow at school." Ethan told Sarah as she walked out the door, pausing only to receive tonight's payment from Mr. Morgan.

"So, what'd you guys do?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"Uh, not much," Ethan said, trying to slow his excited heartbeat. "We uh, just watched a movie."

"Well by the way you're smiling it must have been a good one," his dad winked.

"Um, yeah," Ethan laughed. "The movie was...it was good, yeah. I'm um, I'm gonna go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," his parents called as he headed up the stairs.

* * *

"How did last night go?" Benny asked Ethan the next day at school. "You did ask Sarah out, right?"

Ethan nodded. "We watched a movie and then after Sarah put Jane to bed, I asked her out. She actually said yes! And then she hugged me!" Ethan announced excitedly.

"Way to go, E!" Benny shouted, giving Ethan a high-five. "We're going out on a date this Saturday with two hot girls! Us, the geeks!" he exclaimed.

Ethan grinned and they both walked to class, Ethan feeling very excited about his date on Saturday.

* * *

"You'll never believe what happened last night, when I was babysitting Jane," Sarah said eagerly, sitting down next to Erica.

Erica swirled a carrot in some ranch dressing. She didn't need to eat, but last time she skipped lunch, people started giving her weird looks. "Let me guess, Ethan asked you out?"

"Way to suck all the fun out of telling you," Sarah pouted, but she couldn't stay upset for long. She had a date with Ethan! "But yes! I'm so excited I can't sleep, not that I have to. Oh, why won't this week go by faster? I swear if I had to wait 5 more days instead of 4 more days I would die."

"Gosh you sound like me before a Dusk premiere," Erica laughed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited," Sarah laughed. "Aren't you?"

"I guess," Erica shrugged. "I mean Benny's cute, but I don't want to get laughed at for dating a geek."

"If you end up really liking him, it shouldn't matter what people think."

"Way to go all motivational speaker on me," Erica said.

Sarah smiled. Now she just hoped she could get through the rest of the week. She only needed to survive three more days of school, and then it'd be the weekend. She reminded herself that she'd be seeing Ethan later that day when she came over to babysit Jane. That thought helped her make it through the day.

* * *

"Sarah's coming over tonight, right?" Benny asked Ethan while they were video chatting after school.

"Yeah." Ethan nodded, visibly excited. "She'll be over in a half hour." he informed Benny.

"I was gonna come over with video games, unless you and Sarah wanna be alone," Benny winked.

"Ewww, no. In fact you probably should come over to make sure I don't say anything stupid. Whenever I'm around Sarah I go all..."

"Brain dead?" Benny suggested.

"Hey! You become a babbling idiot whenever you're around Erica," he said putting emphasis on her name.

"Well I'm sorry that hot girls remove my ability to speak in complete sentences."

"Excuses, excuses," Ethan muttered. "Just get over here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Bye, kids," Mrs. Morgan said, kissing Ethan and Jane on the forehead.

"Bye mom," Jane smiled before pulling Sarah into the kitchen to look for fudgesicles.

"We'll be upstairs," Ethan told Sarah. She nodded as Benny followed Ethan upstairs to his room.

"Okay, tell me," Benny handed Ethan the disc. "Should I be nervous?"

Ethan looked puzzled. "About what?"

"About the date dude! I mean what if I blow it, and Erica ends up hating me. I mean I know I'm irresistible but what if Erica still thinks I'm a geek, then what?" Benny asked.

"Well whatever you do, don't use magic," Ethan warned. "Just be yourself and see what happens."

"Whatever you say E," he began to frantically press buttons on his controller. "I just hope this works."

They heard a crash, and Jane let out a small scream. Ethan dropped his controller and ran downstairs, Benny close behind him. When they reached the living room, they found Sarah and Jane standing around a pile of broken glass.

"I'm so sorry, I was just running to the TV when..."Jane trailed off, her eyes fixed on the broken vase.

"It's fine, just go get the broom," Ethan said.

Benny went to help Jane as Ethan and Sarah bent over to pick up some of the bigger pieces of glass. As the both reached for the same piece their hands touched, and Ethan got a vision.

He didn't see much, just a movie theater. He and Sarah were there, and so were Erica and Benny. There was someone else there too. At first Ethan couldn't see who it was, because their back was turned, but then the figure turned around and Ethan realized who it was. Jesse.

Ethan returned from his vision state and gasped. Trying to impress Sarah on his date would be hard enough already, but dealing with Jesse? That was even worse.

Sarah looked over at Ethan with concern. "What did you just see?" she asked. She looked down and saw that their hands were still touching. Ethan noticed too, and they both grinned before Ethan pulled his hand away. They finished picking up all the large pieces of glass and walked to the kitchen to throw them out.

"We need to get Rory and Erica over here now." Ethan said. Benny walked in with Jane.

"Why do we need them?" he asked, unaware of Ethan's recent vision.

"I just had a vision. Jesse's back."

* * *

"What do you mean he's back?" Erica asked after Ethan had explained his vision to her and Rory.

"I thought he left after Sarah drank your blood and became a full vampire," Rory said.

"Awwww, this is gonna ruin our date," Erica pouted.

"Wait, I thought you didn't care about this date," Benny said.

Erica looked down as she felt her cheeks get hot. "I don't, I just, don't wanna see you get all upset and cry," she lied. She was really looking forward to the date, but she'd never admit it.

"Whatever you say," Benny grinned.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be worried about the date. Jesse is back!" Ethan shouted.

"Well what do think he wants?" Rory asked.

"How am I supposed to know? Last time I checked he wanted Sarah to be a vampire, and he got that."

"Whatever he wants I'm sure it's evil, so we're gonna have to stop him," Benny said.

"It's a date then," Sarah shrugged.

"Not exactly the date I had in mind," Ethan mumbled. "But I'll take what I can get."

* * *

"Alright, so everyone knows the plan, right?" Ethan asked as he, Benny, Erica, and Sarah sat in the Morgan's living room.

"For the thousandth time, yes, we know the plan, E." Benny groaned.

"Give him a break!" Sarah yelled. "He's trying to make sure you don't get killed!"

Ethan grinned at Sarah. She was cute when she was defensive. "So, are we going to the movies now or not?" asked Erica. "I don't want to be with you two dorks longer than I have to be."

"Yeah, let's go." Sarah said, standing up. They all walked out to Sarah's car. Ethan sat up front while Benny and Erica sat in the back. The car ride was filled with silence- everyone was worried about Jesse's arrival.

Once they got to the movies, Benny bought some snacks and then they entered the theater. "When is Jesse getting here?" he asked Ethan after they sat down.

"Well...my vision didn't exactly tell me what time he was coming, Benny. We'll just have to be alert during the entire movie."

As the previews ended they all leaned back in their seats. Sarah reached for the popcorn on Ethan's lap and Benny and Erica fixed their eyes on the screen. While the superhero jumped around on top of city buildings, and defeated his enemies Benny turned to Ethan and whispered, "Maybe we shouldn't have picked such a geeky movie."

"It's too late now, besides we won't even be able to see the whole thing." And Ethan was right, just as the movie was getting good he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Um excuse me," a voice said. "But do you have any napkins, my popcorn is really buttery."

"Sure, just a sec," just as Ethan turned around to hand the person some napkins, he realized he recognized that voice. That was Jesse's voice.

Ethan's eyes widened. "So, Morgan, we meet again!" Jesse said. By now, Sarah, Erica, and Benny had all turned around.

"What do you want, Jesse?" Erica hissed.

"Yeah, why can't you just leave us alone for once?" Benny added.

"I don't care about you, spellmaster, and I also don't care about the blonde vampire, or the geeky seer. I'm only interested in Sarah." Jesse responded.

"Why?" Sarah asked as Ethan shouted "No! I will not let you go after her!"

Ignoring the seer, Jesse moved closer to Sarah and looked her in the eyes. "Why stay in White Chapel, Sarah? We could travel the world together, you and I. Leave the geeks behind; they won't even be alive for a century. Come with me and I will leave your friends alone."

Ethan was about to burst from all the anger he had building inside of him. Sarah couldn't leave; he cared about her too much and would be devastated if Jesse had the upper hand. Taking some deep breaths, Ethan moved his arm to scratch his back- the signal for the gang to start fighting.

Jesse was oblivious to what was about to happen next. Erica and Sarah charged at Jesse, trying to hold him down while Benny prepared to say a spell and Ethan pulled out a water gun filled with Holy Water from underneath his seat.

The evil vampire's reflexes were too quick, though, and he escaped the vampiress's grasp. "Oh, so you're going to make things difficult for me. Little did you know I came prepared as well." Jesse snapped his fingers and 3 other vampires entered the theater. That's when the mayhem occurred.

Benny and Ethan ran to Jesse's henchmen while Sarah and Erica fought Jesse. It wasn't that hard for the two best friends to defeat Jesse's accomplices, so they ran over to Jesse and tried helping the girls.

They almost had him subdued, but then Jesse remembered Sarah's weak spot. If she wouldn't come with him, he'd make sure one of the only things keeping her in White Chapel was eliminated.

With a sudden burst of motion, he grabbed Ethan by the shirt and using his super strength, threw him across the theater. He landed on the ground with a sickening thud.

"Ethan!" Sarah cried. Instead of breaking down into hysterics like Jesse thought she would, she reached behind her back for something. Jesse saw too late that it was a stake. Benny and Erica held onto Jesse, and right before she thrust the stake into his chest, she announced "No one messes with my friends."

The minute Jesse disintegrated all 3 of Ethan's friends rushed over to the seer. His breathing was labored and his eyes were closed, but miraculously he didn't appear to be seriously hurt.

"Ethan?" Benny asked with concern. His voice wavered, like he was about to cry. Sarah, on the other hand, was already crying. Erica was patting her back, trying to calm her down but even she had hints of tears in her eyes.

Slowly, Ethan opened his eyes. "E!" Benny shouted.

"Hey, B." Ethan whispered hoarsely.

"How did you survive?" Erica asked, astounded that Ethan wasn't dead right now. She had seen Jesse's power, and knew he was capable of easily killing a human.

"Another part of my vision. I didn't tell you guys about it since I didn't want you worrying too much. I saw myself getting thrown..." Ethan answered. "When Benny was at detention yesterday, I went to Grandma Weir and told her what happened. Lucky for me, she had just made a medical potion in case Benny ever messed up with his spells." He cracked a small smile, but then groaned from the pain the small movement had created. "My injuries….aren't fully healed… but, they aren't life threatening."

"Ethan! You had us worried sick! I thought you were dead!" Sarah shouted. Ethan flinched in response; all he wanted to do was protect Sarah but he still ended up hurting her.

"Sare, he was only trying to protect you." Erica said. Benny nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry, Sarah." Ethan turned his head slightly to look at her. "I just wanted to keep you safe, okay?"

"Okay, sorry for snapping at you." Sarah replied, staring right back at Ethan. "Can you stand?"

Ethan slowly rose to his feet but stumbled. Sarah and Benny grabbed onto him and helped him walk out to Sarah's car. "Let's go to Grandma's." Benny suggested.

As soon as they got to Grandma's, Ethan collapsed on the couch. Benny's grandmother was well aware of the situation, and immediately handed Ethan a cup of a green, glowing liquid. "This will help with the pain, dear." Ethan swallowed it and grimaced. Obviously it wasn't the best tasting medicine.

Benny sat next to Ethan on the couch, holding an icepack to his head. "Well, that was a great first date." he said sarcastically. Erica laughed, but Ethan and Sarah were silent.

"The night isn't over yet, guys." Sarah informed the group. "We could go do something else." she suggested. "Go out to dinner, see a different movie, even the video game store sounds decent to me at this point." the vampiress snorted.

"All this vamp fighting has made me tired, though." Benny groaned. Ethan glared at him- Benny basically just ruined Ethan's plans on having an amazing time with Sarah.

"I'll stay here with Benny." Erica said, surprising both herself and Benny. "You and Ethan go and try to salvage date night." the blonde vampire told her best friend.

"Alright. Ethan, do you just want to go back to your house for the night?" Sarah asked.

Ethan nodded. "S-sure, Sarah." He stood up and followed Sarah out of Benny's house.

"See you later, B!" Ethan called on the way out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry I ruined the date," Ethan apologized to Sarah for what was probably the millionth time since they got back to Ethan's house.

"I had worse first dates," Sarah laughed.

"Well, do you wanna try it again sometime?" he asked. "I don't think we'd have to worry about Jesse."

"Does next Saturday work for you?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll think of something for us to do," Ethan laughed, sending a small jolt of pain through his bruised rib. The potion Benny's grandma gave him hadn't fixed all the pain.

"Thank," Sarah said softly.

Ethan was puzzled. "For what? For ruining our date and helping kill your ex-boyfriend?"

"For defending me," she blushed. "That was, really sweet."

"Oh, it was nothing," Ethan said.

"Nothing? You can barely breathe without being in pain. That was far from nothing," Sarah insisted.

"Well, I'd do anything to protect you," Ethan mentally slapped himself in the face. Did he seriously just say that?

"You're a good guy," Sarah said. She looked up at the clock, which read 11:30. "Well, it's getting late. I should probably get going, but I'll see you in school, and when I babysit Jane, and

on our date next Saturday," she grinned.

Ethan, wanting to be a gentleman walked Sarah to the door. "Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay," Sarah smiled, Ethan loved her smile.

Ethan leaned his face closer to Sarah's, and without even realizing it, gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sarah blushed. "Well..uh...see you Monday," he stuttered.

"Yeah...Monday...school," Sarah stuttered. She walked out to her car, and spent the entire drive home grinning. She could still feel Ethan's lips on her cheek.

* * *

After Sarah and Ethan had left, Erica turned to Benny. "So, what do you want to do now?" she asked, looking around the room.

"You actually want to stay here... at my house... with the guy who had to beg you to go out on a date with him?" Benny asked, slightly suspicious. In truth, he was excited that she had stayed, but the way she acted made it seem like she didn't have any feelings for him, and that hurt.

"Yes...Benny." she strained, almost calling him a dork. He got up from the couch and motioned for Erica to follow him upstairs.

They entered Benny's room, which surprisingly, was actually clean for once. Before the date, Benny had been so nervous that he just started randomly cleaning up his room. Now he was quite glad that he'd done that.

"Wanna play some video games?" Benny asked. After he said that though, he immediately regretted it. What girl would want to play video games?

"No way, dork." she replied.

"Dork?" Benny was hurt. All night, Erica hadn't called him a dork, but now suddenly she was being rude. "You used to be one, you know." he mumbled under his breath. Erica heard him.

"WHAT?!" she yelled. Benny winced at the volume of her voice, but he forced himself not to fear her. Erica was acting very rudely, and Benny had to call her out on that.

"I said it! You used to be a dork! You treat my friends and I like garbage because we're dorks but before you got fangs you were just like us! What? Now just because you can drink blood and fly and have super strength means you can be awful to everyone?" Benny responded.

Erica was taken aback- no one had ever confronted her so strongly before. She was about to say something but Benny continued his rant.

"I liked you when you were a dork. And I continued liking you when you became a vampire because I hoped somewhere, deep down, that dorky part of you was still there. Now I think I'm just wasting my time." said Benny, folding his arms and flinging himself onto his bed.

Erica paused for a moment, trying to process all of what Benny had just said. The vampiress had hated being a dork. She thought that no one liked her back when she was a dork. She had begun to hate herself, even, until she was transformed into a vampire and became one of the most popular girls in school.

Benny sat up and looked at Erica. "You can leave whenever you want." he told her glumly.

Erica walked towards Benny's bed and sat down next to him. "But what if I don't want to leave?" she asked him.

Benny's face lit up. "Well, that'd be okay with me." He grinned and Erica grinned back.

"You, know, it's not that easy for me to express my feelings..." Erica began. "You need to hear this, though. I really like you, Benny. A lot. And I know you feel the same way."

Benny didn't even have time to react to what she said. The vampiress leaned forward and kissed him. "That's to prove I really do like you." she said.

Benny blushed. Suddenly, Erica glanced at the clock on her phone and moaned. "Ugh, it's almost my curfew. Sorry, Benny, but I have to go now."

"That's alright. So, want to go out on another date? Whenever you want, of course." Benny asked as they both stood up.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" he asked. "W-well, s-sure Erica!" Benny realized he stuttered and felt embarrassed. So this is how Ethan felt whenever he talked to Sarah.

Erica turned to go, but Benny grabbed her arm. "Wait. There's one last thing I have to do." he said. He came closer to her and kissed her. "Goodnight." Benny smiled.

"Bye. Can't wait for our date tomorrow." the vampiress said. Then she turned towards his door and in an instant, she was gone.

* * *

"So, how was Erica tonight?" Ethan asked on a video chat after Sarah had left.

"Uh, it was fine, Erica was fine," he blushed. "We just talked and you know, stuff."

Ethan had known Benny for years, so he certainly knew his best friend was hiding something. "What kind of stuff?" he asked.

"Like, stuff people do on a date," Benny shrugged.

"Okay... Well I kissed Sarah on the cheek before she left. What did you and Erica do? Did you kiss her on the cheek or anything?" Ethan was still clearly trying to get information from his friend.

"Well," Benny grinned, knowing he couldn't keep his secret for long. "Um, Erica kissed me, and then I kissed her, and then that was it."

Ethan didn't have to say anything. Just the look on his face told Benny that he was jealous. "I'm going out on another date with Sarah next Saturday. I bet you and Erica aren't having another date."

"We are, it's tomorrow," Benny admitted.

Ethan was even more jealous. "W-well, Sarah called me a good guy!" he announced. He was trying to look for ways to make Benny jealous of him. This was one of the last chances he had.

"Erica said she liked me a lot," Benny said. "Then she kissed me." Was this seriously becoming a contest?

"Oh." Ethan said. "Oh" was not a good indicator of Ethan's happiness. "Oh" meant he was upset and didn't want to show it. Benny was becoming aware of just how jealous Ethan was.

"We aren't seriously fighting about who's date was better are we? Come on E, the date started with a vampire battle."

"I didn't see you trying to protect Erica at all during that fight. I was flung against a wall just because I wanted Sarah to be safe." he retorted. Ethan was still mad.

"I was busy killing the vampire minions!" the spellmaster explained.

"That's not a good enough reason. I'd do anything to make sure Sarah was safe. Even risk being attacked by vampire minions."

"Jumping in front of them unarmed wasn't enough of a risk?" Benny asked.

"You weren't completely unarmed. You're a spellmaster. I just had to rely on what little strength I had. It's not like being a seer is all that helpful."

"You really think I'm good enough at magic to use spells in battle. I was smart enough not to make everything worse by mispronouncing a spell, or pointing at the wrong person. You know I still haven't figured out the powers!" Benny said defensively.

Ethan heard a knock on his door and turned around. "One second!" he called. Turning back to his computer screen, he said "Listen, Benny, this whole argument is kind of stupid, so can we just not fight anymore? It's not worth fighting over jealousy."

"Yeah this is stupid, let's just both enjoy that fact that we might have girlfriends."

"Exactly. I'll talk to you tomorrow, B." Ethan said, ending the video chat. He stood up and walked over to his door, opening it. He expected it to be his parents, but instead, he saw Sarah.

"S-Sarah- what are you doing here?" he asked. Ethan moved out of her way so she could enter his room.

"I forgot something." she said simply.

"And what would that be?" Ethan responded.

She leaned forward and kissed him. Ethan was shocked at first but kissed her back.

"Wow." they both said in unison.

"I've gotta go for real now." Sarah said. "Bye Ethan, see you Monday."

"Y-yeah s-s-see you then." he stuttered. He waited until Sarah left and then shut his door.

Right before he went to sleep, he recalled the kiss with Sarah he'd just had, and whispered "I win, Benny."

**-****_The End-_**


End file.
